The Other Side of The Queen
by FCelcia
Summary: Kyoyama Anna awoke in a hospital with Pilica by her bedside. She could not remember anything, anything at all. What would Pilica and Tamao do to Anna? Would they help Anna to remember everything, or would they do something else to Anna? And what about Yoh
1. Chapter 1

Asakura Yoh was somewhere on the planet. He had not come home. He might visit some places before he would come home.

Kyoyama Anna, his fiancé, was tapping her foot to the ground. She was waiting for him to come back home, and finally decided to go after him.

Tao Ren, a Chinese boy who was really handsome but sensitive, was sitting on a couch. His face was showing rage. He just had a fight with his girlfriend.

Horo Horo, a blue-haired boy, was sleeping on the ground. Under his breath, he murmured some words. He was muttering how he hated his girlfriend.

Usui Pilica, Horo Horo's sister, was sitting sadly on a chair at the park, when she saw something that widened her eyes.

Tamamura Tamao, a pink-haired girl, was cooking as much as she could, try to forget her fight with her boyfriend.

Pilica, as usual, was showing her happiness in her face. She was sitting on a chair at the park when she suddenly saw something that shocked her a bit. It was Asakura Yoh, her best friend's fiancé, transferring his furyoku to a girl. Pilica of course, was moving closer to Yoh and the girl to see it clearer. She was trying to stop Yoh, when she found Anna was walking toward them. But it was too late.

"Yoh, what are you doing with this girl?" Anna's words stopped Yoh from transferring his power. He suddenly awoke.

Yoh was awaken, but he did not know why, it felt like he could not move his body nor a muscle. There was her, Anna, the only girl he had ever loved in his life. He really wanted to run toward her, hug her, and feeling her close to him. But the fact was, he could not move at all.

"A…" He tried to call her name, but there was something that held him back.

"Oh… Yoh is my boyfriend. We're dating right now. Don't you think that you're disturbing us, Miss?" The girl beside Yoh said.

Anna was speechless. Yoh was stuck in the situation. He could not move a muscle, when he really wished to run to his Anna. Pilica was watching everything in panic. Everybody knew that Anna would smack Yoh in this event. But Anna did not. She was shock, staring at Yoh in disbelief. She then just asked Yoh.

"Is that true, Yoh?" Anna's voice was shaking. She herself was shaking hard, and she barely breathed.

It was a great power that controlled Yoh. Without his will, he suddenly spoke up, "I'm sorry Anna, but I don't want to be with you. You better go away, and GET LOST!"

Yoh yelled at Anna loudly, which he did not want to. Anna ran away, she could not take it anymore. Yoh did not know why, but he suddenly be controlled to say it to Anna. Yoh tried to stop himself, while Pilica was running after Anna to catch her.

"A…" Yoh muttered under his breathe. 'Anna' he thought.


	2. The Lost Queen

* * *

Anna was running to no where. She found no way to go; her feet just led her to anywhere they wanted to lead her to. Tears were running down her cheeks. Anna was running away from what she feared most. She ran, and ran, and ran, and ran as far as her feet brought her on.

Pilica followed Anna. She was running after Anna. Trying to catch Anna up, she was barely breathing. She was going to take an action when she saw that Anna was running to the street.

"ANNA! NO…! COME BACK, ANNA! ANNA!" Pilica yelled, calling Anna who had no idea that a car was speeding toward her.

Anna turned around to see Pilica. But it was too late.

"A…a… ANNAAAAAAAAAAAAA………!" Pilica screamed as soon she found a fragile body was lying on the street, bleeding.

People ran toward Anna, in panic, trying to get some help. They called an ambulance.

* * *

Pilica pulled out her cell phone, pressed the number of Asakura's home. She was hoping that Tamao or Horo Horo was the one who would answer the call. She did not want his boyfriend, Tao Ren, to answer the call, because they were having a fight.

"Hello?" A boy's voice was answering the call.

"Give the phone to Tamao! NOW!" Pilica yelled, it was Ren who answered the phone.

"Pilica… Listen… I've understood… it was a misunderstanding! I was wrong! Please…" It was the first time Ren pleaded to someone. Pilica could not say anything. She loved Ren, and listening to Ren like that really hurt her.

"Okay, Ren… but please… this is an emergency! Give the phone to Tamao!" Pilica said softer than before, but Ren still could hear her voice was shaking hard.

"What's wrong, Pilica?" Ren asked softly.

"Please, Ren… give it to Tamao… please…" Pilica said, looking around. She was in a waiting room in a hospital, waiting for the doctor to confirm about Anna.

"Okay then…" Ren said, still reluctantly giving up the phone. He worried about Pilica.

"Hello? What's wrong, Pilica?" Tamao said on the phone.

"Tamao, come to the hospital. Please… Anna just got into an accident, and we don't really know what happened to her…"

Tamao gasped, Pilica could hear it.

"I'll be there! Oh, does Yoh-sama know about that?" Tamao asked, shaking.

"Don't tell him about that! He was the one who caused all of these!" Pilica shouted.

"Okay…okay… calm down, Pilica… I'll be there! I will! I will!" Tamao said it repeatedly, worrying about Anna.

Then, she hung up the phone.

* * *

A brunette was laughing, grabbing Yoh's hand.

"Finally, I got you, Shaman King!" She cried in happiness.

Yoh was powerless, he was under control. Yoh could not do anything by his will, but Vivian's.

"Now I got you! The Shaman King! The Shaman King! Now, as long as you're under my control, you can't do anything, Asakura Yoh." She laughed.

Yoh was hopeless, he wished that he could go after Anna, hug her in his arms, apologizing to her. But with the Vivian controlled him, he could do nothing but looking down to the ground.

And the God loved Yoh.

Horo Horo was walking at the park when he heard everything Vivian said to Yoh. He saw Yoh's body was frozen. He knew what happened. Horo Horo ran to Vivian, pushed her away. He attacked her with one strike.

He got Vivian. He was on top of Vivian; his hand was covering Vivian's mouth. With a death stare, he threatened her.

"Take the spell off, you witch. If you don't want to, I will willingly kill you with my own hands." Horo said, his face was showing how serious he was.


	3. Chapter 3

A young blonde girl was staring at the mirror. Everything in her room was white, and so she was in a hospital. She stroked her hair softly, and then touched her face, looking straightly to the mirror.

"Who am I?" She murmured under her breath.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror, she was a beautiful girl, with blonde hair, pale face, fragile body, but still amazingly beautiful.

Behind her back, a blue-haired girl was watching every movement she did. The blue-haired girl looked worried about the blonde. She stared at the blonde, thinking about what really happened to the blonde before.

"Anna? You're okay?" Pilica asked, shaking Anna gently.

Anna shook her head. But it was a light in her eyes, showing some happiness in her face.

"My name is Anna?" She said in cheerful tone.

Pilica nodded, hugging Anna and stroking her back. Anna relaxed in Pilica's arms. Anna sighed heavily, and then asked Pilica, "And…who are you?"

"Pilica Usui, your best friend, Anna. You... may not know anything because…you… you just got an accident that caused this…amnesia…" Pilica replied softly.

Anna smiled at Pilica thankfully. She bowed to Pilica, and then went back to her bed.

The door of her room suddenly opened. A pink-haired girl appeared in front of the door, running toward Anna and Pilica.

"Anna-sama! Are you alright! What happened to you?" Tamao ran toward Anna, covering her mouth as soon as she saw Anna.

"She's alright, Tamao. She's alright… She just…has…eng… amnesia… So don't get confused if she does not remember you…" Pilica said tapping her hands to Tamao's back.

"Ng…Anna-sama…?" Tamao moved closer to Anna.

"Pilica-chan… who is she?" Anna said, pointing at Tamao who was bewildered.

"It's Tamao, our best friend, Anna…" Pilica said, blushing when Anna said 'Pilica-chan'.

"Yes, I… I mean… It's Tamao, Anna-sama. Oh, I brought some food, Anna-sama's favorite food, and Pilica's too." Tamao said, smiling widely to Anna and Pilica.

Tamao opened lunchboxes that she broughtfor Anna and Pilica. She gave one to Anna and one to Pilica, and she had her own too. They started a quiet lunch together.

"Ng…is there anything that you remember, Anna-sama?" Tamao asked curiously, breaking the silence.

Anna looked down; she tried somehow to remember anything she knew before. She closed her eyes, trying hard to remember at least a thing from her past.

"There isn't any, right?" Pilica said, understanding Anna's reaction.

Anna shook her head gently. She really knew nothing about her past, even though she tried to.

"It's okay. I know that you will be alright, Anna-sama…"

Anna smiled to Tamao, which made Tamao gasped. "You can just call me Anna, Tamao-chan."

Tamao was amazed. She had never seen Anna's smile in her life before. She smiled back, and then suddenly she started a topic.

"So, what happened to Anna-sa... I mean…Anna... that causes all of these, Pilica-chan? And what's wrong with Yoh-sama?" Tamao started, she did not know that she should not mention Yoh's name.

"Who... is Yoh...sama?" Anna suddenly asked, feeling interested in the topic.

"He is... well... he is the Shaman King, Anna. And you were his trainer!" Pilica said quickly.

"I was a trainer of the Shaman King! Wow... I did not expect that my past would be so cool..." Anna muttered.

"Yeah...your past... was really cool..." Pilica said, glaring at Tamao who finally understood and shut up.

* * *

"Take the spell off, you witch. If you don't want to, I will willingly kill you with my own hands."

A blue-haired boy was on top of a brunette, covering her mouth. He gave her a death glare, trying to scare her.

And it actually worked out. Vivian feared him. She was shaking and barely breathing. Horo Horo let her go, but still, giving her death glares.

"Okay...Okay... I'll take it off! I'll take it off! But don't hurt me!" She pleaded, and yet, telling that she would let Yoh go.

"Good." Horo smirked.

Vivian waved her hands,relinquishing the Shaman King. Horo walked toward Yoh, put his arm around Yoh's shoulder.

"Shoo! Shoo! What are you staring at? Go, get lost! Or dowhatever you want to dobut staring at my beautiful face!" Horo shouted at Vivian, who was scared to death.


	4. Solutions

Vivian ran away.

"Dude, how come that witch could get you that easy?" Horo asked, offering a soda to Yoh.

Yoh faked a smile. He was thinking about Anna. He knew that Anna would never believe that it was just a misunderstanding.

"I was walking home when I saw her. She was falling from the tree. I could not just let her be. I had to help her..." Yoh said, trying to remember.

"And then...?" Horo asked curiously.

"I helped her. But when I offered her a hand, she put a spell on me, that's what I think. And then I don't know why, but my power was transferred to her. Just a bit of my furyoku. Then, Anna came. She did not know what happen so she asked me what was going on. And I could not move! Not even a muscle! And that witch... whoever she was... told Anna that we were going out!" Yoh said loudly.

Horo nodded. He understood what Yoh was feeling.

"And then... you were controlled, right? You said to Anna that you were going out with Vivian, right?" Horo said.

"Right. How could you know that? I haven't told you that..." Yoh said.

"Vivian did the same thing to me and Tamao. And so, you could see, Tamao did not want to speak to me anymore. She is angry with me. And I too, am mad at her. How could she only believes Vivian? She does not trust me! That's why I do not talk to Tamao for these days, and she avoids me!" Horo shouted, letting out his rage.

Yoh nodded, but then he wondered about something.

"Horo, how did you get off the spell?" Yoh asked Horo, studying his eyes.

"Well... lucky me... Ryu found me." Horo said, looking straight at Yoh.

"Yeah...lucky me. You found me." Yoh said, smiling sheepishly to Horo.

Horo laughed then, but deep inside, he was worrying about Tamao.

* * *

Tao Ren was standing in front of hospital, as he was waiting for someone. His face was calm; making every girl who passed him blushed. He looked up the sky, thinking about the person he was waiting for.

* * *

"Oh, Tamao, I need to pack Anna's clothes and bring them here." Pilica said, sat up. 

"Okay then, Pilica... I'll just wait here." Tamao replied softly, and then turned back to her conversation with Anna.

Pilica ran out the door. She got out the hospital and found Tao Ren was waiting for her. She tried to avoid him, but he was too fast that he caught her arm.

"Stop, Pilica. Who are you visiting in there?" Ren asked politely, turned Pilica to face him.

"Someone that really important for me and Tamao..." Pilica answered sweetly.

Ren could not say any words. He wanted to say Anna's name, but he could not. He did not want to say Anna's name, because he could not think of Anna being in a hospital. He did not think about Anna, as he thought that an important person that his girlfriend was talking about could be someone else.

"Horo Horo's sick? Good for him... There will be so peaceful at the Funbari inn..." Ren said teasingly.

Pilica suddenly shook her head, which surprised Ren, because he recognized who the real person she was talking about. If it was not Horo, it might be... the Ice Queen!

"Anna!" Ren said it, almost yelled at Pilica.

Pilica nodded silently. She fought back her tears. Talking about Anna would make Pilica break down at that time. She was really worried about Anna, one of her best friends. And the worst thing was Anna remembered no a single thing.


	5. Clandestine

"Ren, please don't tell Yoh-kun and my brother about Anna." Pilica pleaded.

"B…But… He's got to know! He's Anna's fiancé!" Ren replied back, trying to get some more information.

"Not anymore! Not after what he has done to Anna!" Pilica cried, hitting the wall with her hands.

Ren grabbed her hands to stop her action. He gave Pilica sharp look, and Pilica stopped.

She stopped for awhile before broke apart and began crying.

"He cheated on her! He even transferred his furyoku to whomever girl he's going out with! How could he! Tell me, Ren, how could he!" She screamed.

Ren tried to calm her down. He grabbed her by force, and pulled her into his arms. There, he said to himself. It felt better that way for him, and for her.

"Tell me… Ren… how could… he…? To… Anna…? How?" She sobbed in his arms.

Ren could not say anything that time. It seemed like Pilica needed time to be heard, and Ren understood. And then, she asked him a favor.

He dropped Pilica to Funbari Inn and left without saying any words. He knew that if he did, he would not stop talking about how mad he was at himself for taking less care of Pilica.

Pilica opened the door of theinnand suddenly heard footsteps coming toward her. She calmed herself down quickly, not wanting anyone to know that she had cried before.

"Pilica! You're finally here!" Horo Horo said, saying it quickly for he was out of breath.

"Yupe! Is there anything I can do for you, oni-chan?" She asked him.

"Okay, first of all… Do you know where Anna and Tamao are?" Horo Horo said in his I-worry-about-them tone.

Pilica stopped and took a deep breath before turned to face her brother.

"Nope! Why you ask?" Pilica asked back in return sweetly.

Horo Horo shrugged and then replied,

"We've got problems with them. Well, you know our problems… It's just; we haven't seen them since we got here." He said in you-know-what-I-mean tone.

"Why should I know? They are Yoh's and your girlfriends. You should know better than I do, Oni-chan…" Pilica said, shaking her head in pitiful look.

She tried to walk away from her brother, but he caught her arm and held her tight. She just smiled sweetly to her brother.

Horo Horo didn't really understand his little sister's behavior that time, and he felt that something wrong was going on.

"They are your best friends, aren't they? You maybe know places that they usually go to…" Horo Horo muttered with hope rising in his eyes.

Pilica stroke her hairquickly to drop Horo Horo'sgripbefore answered his question.

"They are not anywhere around those places. I've checked. Maybe… they run away… I might say?" She said mysteriously, walking away from his brother's openmouthed figure.

After watching her dissapeared to the stairs, or so he thought, Horo Horo went outside swiftly, looking for Tamao and Anna.

He told Yoh first before he left and grabbed some food afterwards for he needed food for energy, or whatsoever pretext he said.

"You're gonna pay, Oni-chan..."

And the blue hairedgirlslipped away from sight.


End file.
